Gardenia
in the Kanto region|Gardenia Town}} ---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Gardenia |jname=ナタネ |tmname=Natane |slogan=yes |sloganline=Master of Vivid Plant Pokémon |image=Diamond Pearl Gardenia.png |size=200px |caption=Art from |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Orange |hair=Orange and black |hometown=Eterna City |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= , |games= |leader=yes |gym=Eterna Gym |badge=Badge#Forest Badge Forest Badge |specialist=yes |type= types |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP031 |epname=The Grass-Type is Always Greener! |enva=Lara Starr Rigores |java=Chieko Honda }} Gardenia (Japanese: ナタネ Natane) is the Gym Leader of Eterna City's Gym, known officially as the Eterna Gym. She hands out the to s who defeat her. She specializes in . In the games Gardenia uses Pokémon in her battles. For defeating her, Trainers receive the , , and the ability to use outside of battle. Gardenia likes to explore the Eterna Forest. Unlike most Gym Leaders, challengers are required to beat all of her students to challenge her. She appears in front of the Old Chateau, to warn the player of the mysterious stories of hauntings surrounding it. She hints at herself being afraid of ghosts. Later, in , she will appear occasionally for rematches at the Battleground. She will also sometimes visit the Villa and will always arrive when the Houseplant is purchased. One of her lines of dialog at the Villa confirms her dislike of s and she notes that she is worried about what would happen if there was a Pokémon, a type combination that had never materialized prior to Generation VI. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Gardenia.png |prize= 2640 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Gardenia |game=DP |location=Eterna Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Gardenia.png |prize= 2640 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Gardenia |game=Pt |location=Eterna Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Gardenia.png |prize= 7800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Gardenia |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| | Pokémon World Tournament Gardenia uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. She will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Sinnoh Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Gardenia.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Gardenia |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Gardenia.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Gardenia |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Eterna City :"Hi! I'm Gardenia! I'm this town's Gym Leader! My last challenger was this awfully speedy young guy. ...Actually, his name was . He told me about you. He said that another challenger's on the way, so that made me antsy! At my Gym, no one gets to battle with the Gym Leader, me, until the end. The challenger has to beat all the other Gym s first. I'll be waiting for you in the back, Trainer. Don't disappoint me!" ;Eterna Gym * At the entrance of the Gym's maze :"At my Gym, no one gets to battle with the Gym Leader--me--until they've beaten all the other Trainers. I'll be waiting for you in the back. Good luck, challenger!" * Before battle :"You kept me waiting! I'm Eterna's Gym Leader, Gardenia, the master! When I first saw you, I was convinced you'd find your way to me. My hunch was right on the money. You have a winning aura about you. So, anyway, this will be fun. Let's have our battle!" * After the opponent sends out their last Pokémon :"It's not the end yet." * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"Are you saying something? You think you have me cornered?" * Upon being defeated :"Amazing! You're very good, aren't you?" * After being defeated :"I might've said it before, but you're really tough! Wasn't it hard for you to raise your Pokémon to be so good? I guess that's a measure of how much you love your Pokémon. In recognition of that, I proudly grant you this!" :"With the Forest Badge, your Pokémon can use the hidden move outside of battle. Now that you have two Gym Badges, all Pokémon you received in trades will obey you up to Lv. 30. I've also got something else. It's a gift from me!" :"That TM86 contains the move . It's one of my favorite moves. The heavier the foe, the more damage this move will cause." * If talked to again :"Yup! If there's one thing I can tell about you, it's this! You and your Pokémon are gonna get even tougher, and I mean seriously!" ;Old Chateau :"Hiya! Were you intrigued by the rumors going around, too?" :"You know, people've been talking about the ghost Pokémon of the Old Chateau. I've been hearing rumors about sinister shadows, too. I should check it out myself, but going in there is... ...Well, you know, being that I'm a Gym Leader, I'm always busy. So, since I'm so busy, I can't go in. It's not because I'm s-scared! S-so, good luck with your investigation!" ;Resort Area :"Listen, listen! I came for a visit! Can I go in?" ::Yes: "Yes! No time to waste!" ::No: "Oh, right. You must have plans already." ;Villa * Any of the following :"Sigh... This is so dreamy... The Resort Area's a nice place. Of course, Eterna is a good place, too. We have the huge forest, first of all." :"I know it's a little abrupt, but don't you think Grass-type Pokémon smell nice? It makes me happy just being around them." :"I could tell you ten good things about Grass-type Pokémon. Which kind of Pokémon can you say good things about? Ooh, maybe ten won't be enough." :"Do you remember those rumors about the Old Chateau? They say there really were ghost Pokémon there in the old days. ...That's so scary. What if they suddenly came back?" :"...I'm in a dilemma now. You see, I don't like ghost Pokémon very much. But, what if... What if there was a Grass-type ghost Pokémon? What then?" * After buying Houseplants :"Oh, hey! A Houseplant! It's really nice. Maybe I'll get some for my Gym. The green coloring and the aroma... It's very nice." ;Battleground Scenario 1 * Before battle :"Hi, have you been keeping well? Let's cut to the good stuff! Let's get down to battle!" ::Yes: "Yes, that's right! A battle will tell you if someone you haven't seen's been keeping well!" ::No: "You won't battle? You're not in the mood, huh? Well, why not polish your Badges, then? That might put a shine on your day, too." ::If talked to again after the player answered "No": "Oh? You do want to battle?" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"Are you saying something? You think you have me cornered?" * Upon being defeated :"Amazing! You're very good, aren't you?" * After being defeated :"Out of the Gym, a Gym Leader is just another Trainer. But wherever I go, I still try to be as tough as I can. It's not fair to my Pokémon if we were to lose because of me." Scenario 2 * Before battle :"My Grass-type Pokémon are growing good and strong. I'm kind of interested in what Pokémon you have, too. Want to battle? A real quick one?" ::Yes: "I can't deny that Grass-type Pokémon have many weak points. But I'll show you that's not the only factor in deciding who wins!" ::No: "Aww, really? My grass Pokémon are growing good and strong too..." ::If talked to again after the player answered "No": "My Grass-type Pokémon are growing good and strong. Come on, let's battle! A real quick one, OK?" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"Are you saying something? You think you have me cornered?" * Upon being defeated :"Amazing! You're very good, aren't you?" * After being defeated :"By the way... Have you been to the Old Chateau? Me? Uh, well, you know, I have my Gym Leader job and all, so... Well, actually, I'm here training... ...I'm here just for fun. Ahahaha! Don't mind me!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"Let's cut to the good stuff! Let's get down to battle!" * Before battle (second round) :"My Grass-type Pokémon are growing good and strong. Come on, let's battle! A real quick one, OK?" * Before battle (final round) :"I'm Gardenia. I love Grass-type Pokémon! I can't deny that Grass-type Pokémon have many weak points. But I'll show you that's not the only factor in deciding who wins!" * Upon being defeated :"Aww, really? My Grass-type Pokémon are growing good and strong, too..." * If the player is defeated :"Yes! My Pokémon and I are perfectly good!" * After battle (if the player won) :"Wherever I go, I still try to be as tough as I can." * After battle (if the player lost) :"We won this time... But you and your Pokémon are pretty good, too! So, I'd like you to battle me here again!" * In the lobby (after the tournament) :"Amazing! Hey! How do you feel? I want to win and brag about my Pokémon, too!" Sprites In the anime Gardenia debuted in The Grass-Type Is Always Greener. She was first seen attempting to a in Eterna Forest, but failed before running off to see Ash's Turtwig, which she complimented. She then had a short with , revealing to him that the Eterna City Gym Leader specialized in , but refraining from identifying herself as the Gym Leader. During the battle, she sent out first, though she soon recalled it. She then sent out her own , which defeated both Ash's Turtwig and . Gardenia informed Ash, and Cheryl that she knew about a wall near some Pomeg Berry flowers, and she joined their search for the Amber Castle. The group were confronted by , but Gardenia was infatuated with James's Carnivine and . Gardenia eventually decided to battle the evil trio after seeing Jessie's Seviper, and also rescued Cheryl's Mothim. Gardenia later left the group after receiving a message from a regarding some urgent business. Ash and his friends encountered Gardenia at the Eterna Historical Museum in A Secret Sphere of Influence!. Gardenia instantly recognized Nando, who had been apprehended by Officer Jenny on suspicion of theft, from his recent Gym match victory against her. Ash and the others were surprised to learn that Gardenia was in fact the Eterna Gym Leader. Later, Gardenia and her Turtwig helped to recover the stolen Adamant Orb from Team Rocket. Gardenia had a Gym battle with Ash in The Grass Menagerie!. went up against first, but it was returned. Staravia then defeated . After Staravia was defeated by Turtwig's , Ash went on to defeat Gardenia's Turtwig with his own Turtwig. beat Ash's Turtwig with its , but later was defeated by 's and combo. Ash succeeded in defeating Gardenia and earned himself the . Gardenia visited Emeragrove Town to promote Pokémon battling in Once There Were Greenfields, in which she took part in a Tag Battle alongside James against Ash and . Gardenia's Turtwig and James's Cacnea went up against Ash's Aipom and Dawn's Pachirisu. Following Gardenia's instructions, James witnessed Cacnea use for the first time. Turtwig was taken out first because Gardenia was paying closer attention to Cacnea, and soon Ash and Dawn emerged victorious. After the battle, she offered to train James's Cacnea and make it stronger, and James reluctantly accepted. She reappeared in a flashback in Barry's Busting Out All Over!, where revealed that he had earned the Forest Badge from her. Gardenia also made a cameo in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Character Gardenia is an optimist and overly cheery. Her battle style is reliant on harsh sunlight, which increases the power of moves like or , and her Pokémon's incredible speed. Gardenia actively seeks out new challenges, so she often ventures to Eterna Forest to new Pokémon to train and is also prepared to trade for s she feels have potential. Her obsession with Grass Pokémon is overwhelming and causes her to become flustered to the extent that she did not take seriously due to her fascination with James's Carnivine and . Pokémon On hand This listing is of Gardenia's known Pokémon in the anime: was first seen in The Grass-Type Is Always Greener! when Gardenia used it in an unofficial against Ash's Turtwig. It displayed its high speed, however it emerged that Gardenia was just trying to get a read on Turtwig's abilities before she recalled it. It later appeared during Ash and Gardenia's Gym battle during The Grass Menagerie!, where it was able to outspeed Turtwig's attacks using its and forced Ash to recall it. It then went up against where Ash was able to blind it using the sunlight and then Staravia was able to knock it out. Cherubi's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} Billy Beach |desc=Gardenia's appears to be her main Pokémon, and it was first seen when it d against 's and . It was shown to be great in speed and very powerful, especially its Leech Seed attack. It was untouchable by any of Ash's Pokémon and won the match. It helped protect the Adamant Orb in A Secret Sphere of Influence!. In Ash's Gym battle, it used its impressive speed to once again defeat Ash's Staravia. However, it lost to Ash's Turtwig after a fierce round. Gardenia reappeared in Once There Were Greenfields!, and Turtwig was used in a Tag Battle alongside James's Cacnea, but was defeated by Dawn's Pachirisu's . Nando's Roselia is known to have defeated Turtwig in an earlier battle. Turtwig's known moves are , , , and .}} was the final Pokémon used by Gardenia against . It was able to easily knock out Turtwig using a powered by the bright sun. When it went up against Ash's , it was unable to keep up with the active Pokémon. It was eventually knocked out with a combination of and . It reappeared in a flashback in League Unleashed!. Roserade briefly appeared alongside Gardenia during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Roserade's known moves are , , , and .}} Training in The Grass-Type Is Always Greener!, when it was sent out by James. Gardenia was automatically attracted to it, and she asked it to scratch her back by using . Later, in Once There Were Greenfields, after battling alongside James and Cacnea in a Tag Battle, Gardenia knew that Cacnea had the ability to learn , so she offered to take on Cacnea to help it reach its full potential. After much soul searching James agreed and handed Cacnea over. Gardenia soon helped Cacnea master Drain Punch and she used it in a Gym battle against , where it proved to be a strong opponent, unlike its many battles under James's command.}} Mentioned In The Grass-Type is Always Greener!, Gardenia mentioned that she has a , a , and a when she wanted to trade one of her Pokémon for James's Carnivine. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=本多知恵子 Chieko Honda |en=Lara Starr Rigores |fi=Henna Haverinen (DP031-DP037) Elise Langenoja (DP054) |cs=Jana Páleníčková (DP031) Klára Šumanová (DP036-DP037, DP054) |pl=Anna Sztejner (DP031, DP036-DP037) Monika Wierzbicka (DP054) |pt_br=Priscila Ferreira |pt_eu=Rita Fernandes (DP031-DP037) Isabel Queirós (DP054) |es_la=Isabel Romo (DP031-DP037) Nallely Solís (DP054) |es_eu=Adelaida López}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga and his with Gardenia and her ]] Gardenia made her debut when she took a walk in the Eterna Forest with her Cherubi and Roserade. She was enjoying the fresh air and the scent of the forest when she recognized the scent of Gastly in the forest. Following the scent, she met the trio ( , , and ). She called out to the group, only to be ignored by them. Becoming annoyed with their attitude, she had her use to get their attention. She was surprised to hear that the trio had been to Old Chateau and fought the Ghost Pokémon in the place. Gardenia was supposed to investigate the place as a Gym Leader, but apparently was scared of ghosts. Revealing that she is a Gym Leader, she challenged the trio to a Gym battle. Gardenia was the second Gym Leader that Platinum had battled against, and the first to have a Double Battle against. Gardenia sent out and against Platinum's Prinplup and Ponyta. To avoid Ice- and Fire-type attacks, Gardenia and her Pokémon kept a great distance away from their challenger. But the distance didn't trouble them. Her used poisonous vines to attack, sending vines from the ground. This move easily knocked out Ponyta with a single shot. on the other hand used . The attacks seemed to corner Prinplup, especially because after its evolution, Prinplup was prone to heavier damage from Grass Knot attacks. But the battle resulted as Platinum's victory, after she used the holes in the ground (made from Roserade's vines) to her advantage by having Prinplup blow a into the holes. The holes led the ice move directly to Gardenia's two Pokémon, making them unable to battle. Recognizing her defeat, Gardenia gave Platinum the Forest Badge. Gardenia would eventually join Roark, Fantina, Maylene, Crasher Wake and Candice in the battle against Team Galactic's commanders on the Spear Pillar. Gardenia and Crasher Wake faced Mars and won. After the Gym Leaders broke one of the Red Chains and were defeated by Cyrus, Gardenia gave her Cherrim to Platinum. Pokémon were both sent against Platinum in a Double Battle. Since the opponent's chosen Pokémon could use Fire and Ice attacks, Gardenia used the wide area of her plain grass Gym to not being hit by those type of attacks. As a distance-attack technique, Roserade used her poisonous vines under the arena, who defeated Ponyta and badly injured Prinplup. After being attacked by Cherubi's (which was more powerful upon 's evolution, since her weight had increased), she used her in the tunnels the vines had dug, to deliver an underground at-distance attack. Cherubi's only known move is , and her Ability is .}} and Cherubi were both sent against Platinum in a Double Battle. Since the opponent's chosen Pokémon could use Fire and Ice attacks, Gardenia used the wide area of her plain grass Gym to not being hit by those type of attacks. As a distance-attack technique, Roserade used her poisonous vines under the arena, who defeated Ponyta and badly injured Prinplup. After being attacked by Cherubi's , Prinplup used her in the tunnels the vines had dug, to deliver an underground at distance attack, who defeated both. Roserade was later seen helping in destroying one of the Red Chains Cyrus created. Roserade's only known move is , and her Ability is .}} Given away was given to Platinum by Gardenia, and was taken with the rest of Platinum's Pokémon to help Looker investigate on the Distortion World. Cherrim's only known move is , and her Ability is .}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Hareta first met Gardenia in Eterna Forest, both mistaking the other to be part of Team Galactic. After resolving their misunderstanding and learning that Gardenia was Eterna City's Gym Leader, Hareta asked Gardenia for a Gym battle but was promptly turned down, as Gardenia hadn't been impressed by Hareta's abilities so far. However after being attacked by she changed her mind and agreed to battle. Pokémon was the first Pokémon Gardenia used in the Gym battle against Hareta. It went up against his and was able to put up a great fight as it was finished off with 's . It was revealed that Cherubi used Leech Seed as part of the laid-out traps when Hareta's Piplup got to battle. Cherubi's only known move is .}} was the second Pokémon used in the Gym battle. It went up against Hareta's Shinx and allowed itself to get defeated by Shinx's . Turtwig's only known move is .}} is Gardenia's strongest Pokémon. It was the third Pokémon used in the Gym battle. It managed to defeat Hareta's Shinx due to the trap that her Turtwig set up. It also battled with where Misdreavus used to lower the PP of Magical Leaf. Misdreavus too got defeated by Roserade which left as the last Pokémon. After narrowly dodging Roserade's attacks, Piplup won the battle with an airborne as Roserade could no longer use Magical Leaf to protect itself. Roserade's only known move is .}} In the Pocket Monsters DP manga Gardenia makes an appearance in a flashback in PMDP07 of the manga. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Gardenia or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Grass|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=12/111|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=007/090}} |type=Grass|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Common|ennum=85/111|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Common|jpnum=006/090}} |type=Supporter|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=124/156|jpset=Ultra Sun|jprarity=U|jpnum=060/066|enset2=Ultra Prism|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=149/156|jpset2=Ultra Sun|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=070/066}} Trivia * Gardenia is the only Sinnoh Gym Leader who does not have a Pokémon with their signature TM when battled in the Battleground. * Gardenia is the only second Gym Leader in the series that uses a fully evolved stage three Pokémon. Misty and Lenora both fully evolved Pokémon as well, though both have only two stages. * Gardenia is said to be afraid of the possibility of the existence of a Grass/Ghost-type Pokémon. In Generation VI, four Pokémon with this type combination were introduced: , , , and . Generation VII introduced two more with and . * Gardenia is the only Gym Leader who battles using a starter Pokémon that is available to the player in the same game. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Gym Leaders Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Grass-type Trainers Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters de:Silvana es:Gardenia fr:Flo it:Gardenia ja:ナタネ zh:菜種